


In the Middle of the Night

by im_on_thedarksideofyourroom



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lutteo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom/pseuds/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom
Summary: Matteo's dream in season 1 episode 35
Relationships: Luna Valente/Matteo Balsano
Kudos: 14





	In the Middle of the Night

Matteo was leaning against a pillar with a drink in hand. He was wearing an expensive feeling suit, but comfortable enough to feel a little worn in. His eyes gravitated towards the dance floor. He noticed Simon and Luna dancing together. The both looked 5 or 6 years older than they had the last time he’d seen them. Luna was wearing a long, black gown. 

Of course, the two were talking about something that he had no part in. They were like that, the two of them. Although he’d deny it until his dying day, he knew a part of them was deathly jealous of their closeness. La guitarista y la chica delivery estan juntos, como siempre. 

Luna laughed, and Simon spun her around. The spin was slow enough that Matteo could see that Luna’s dress was backless. He could see her all the way from her neck down to her lower back. He felt himself getting flushed. 

Although he tried to remain passive, when Luna finished her turn she saw his face from the corner of her eye. His heart started pounding rapidly. Luna’s laugh dropped from her face. She looked out behind Simon, making eye contact with him. Then, she smiled. Matteo was relieved she hadn’t known was he was thinking, or else she wouldn’t hesitate to beat him up. His obvious attraction properly concealed, he smiled back at Luna. Luna and Simon continued dancing. Simon and Luna spun around the dance hall.

When Luna made eye contact Matteo, sometimes she would smile at him. One time, she stuck her tongue out at him. They both laughed at the joke. All the people around him probably thought he was a bit crazy, laughing by himself when he was standing alone and talking to nobody, but when he was concentrating on Luna, he didn’t care about what people thought.

And that’s all Luna cared about. The people she loved soaked in Luna’s warmth, and she gave it out as freely as she could. To everyone except for him of course. Simon had been making his regular irritated glances at him during the dance too. Matteo understood why. 

Simon got more of Luna’s love and attention, but when Luna looked at Matteo, it was-it was just different than the way she looked at Simon. Matteo liked the way Luna looked at him, like he made her question everything. He suspected that she wanted far more than what she’d ever be willing to admit to him.

When the dance came to an end, Simon walked off in a different direction. Luna walked towards Matteo. Matteo stood up straight. 

“Chico fresa” Luna curtseyed.

“Hola chica delivery.” Matteo bowed. They both laughed at the formal gestures.

“Would you care to dance?” Matteo asked her.

“I will, but only if you come with me afterwards.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

Matteo nodded as he pulled her in. Their eyes met. The dance ended quicker than Matteo believed possible.

Luna pushed up on her heels. “Come with me.” She whispered just below his ear. She raised her left brow questioningly before she saw affirmation in his face. She took his hand and he followed her down a long corridor. He tried to resist looking at her beautiful back, and failed. Her hand grasped around his, his eyes wavered down to her body. Half way down the hall, he stepped on them hem of her dress.

“Chico fresa!”

“Lo siento!” He apologized. “I don't know when I became as distracted as you.”

Luna’s smiled disappeared. 

“Just a joke.”

“It wasn't funny.”

“But I’m the funniest man in the universe, chica delivery.”

“Look, it you’re not going to be compliant than just forget it.” She dropped his hand.

“No, no. I want to go with you. Wherever you want to take me.” He grabbed her hand again, waiting to see if she would pull away.

She didn’t, but her eyes flickered across his face as if looking for clues.

“You look so beautiful tonight.” Matteo said it before he thought about it.

Luna took a deep breath. “Let’s go chico fresa.” She pulled at his hand again.

They appeared at a balcony, an old one made with stone. It formed a small semi-circle. Luna’s hands clutched at the railing. “Look!” Luna pointed. The bracelets she had on twisted around her wrist. Matteo looked out and saw what she was pointing at. It was the fountain he used to go to when he lived in this city, when he was much younger. He’d taken her to it after she’d gone off in the totally wrong direction.

It was quiet for a few beats. “Earlier…” Matteo trailed off.

“Si?” Luna looked at him.

“Did you throw your coin? What’s your wish?”

“Wait, I thought the point was that the fountain already knew your wish. And also, chico fresa, why would I tell you?” She jumped up on the railing so her feet dangled over, facing towards Matteo.

“Tell me.”

“Are you gonna tell me yours?”

He smirked. “You first.”

“En tus suenos chico fresa.” (In your dreams)

“I know what your wish is.” He moved closer to her. “I want the same.”

Luna looked at him with unsure but excited eyes.

“It’s this.”

He put her nose on hers. They looked in each other’s eyes. Then, simultaneously, they pushed their mouths together. They were kissing like the other person was the only person in the entire universe that mattered. Luna opened her legs so Matteo could align his body against hers. She put her hands in his hair. He put his hands on her dress-less back pulling her as close against him as he could manage.

After a few minutes, they broke away from each other, both breathing heavily. Her makeup looked a bit smudged, and her sleeve was slightly askew. Matteo could feel how disheveled Luna had made his hair.

“I’ve never seen you look so handsome chico fresa!” She declared. They both laughed.


End file.
